In the Imperial Army Now
by Caesarslegion94
Summary: Set sometime before the Battle of Yavin 4 during the rise of the Galactic Empire and the story fixates on one Stormtrooper BM 1459 who is an original character.


In the Imperial Army Now

"Cadet BM 1459 can you tell the class what made the Republic weak and needing to be remade into the Galactic Empire?"

A young boy wearing a white open faced helmet and a white uniform stood up and looked at his teacher who wore a brown uniform of the Empire and spoke proudly "The Republic was corrupt, it believed freedom was more important than order and peace and allowed groups like the Black Sun Syndicate and the Hutt Cartel to reign in the outer rim while the Jedi enforced their own set of beliefs on the Galaxy. They relied on words not actions to bring their ideals to the galaxy and in the end they failed and the Emperor brought a New Order to maintain the peace lost due to the Clone Wars and the failing Jedi."

"Very good Cadet BM 1459 I know you will serve the Empire well with your ideals." The boy grinned thinking about how he could help protect the galaxy.

That young boy changed into a Stormtrooper, a member of the Galactic Empire's powerful army that would bring peace to the Galaxy even if it did not want it. He remembered those words he spoke so long ago. Now he was a Sergeant in the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps with an orange pauldron denoting his rank.

BM 1459 and his fellow battle hardened Stormtroopers sat on a transport shuttle when the lieutenant in charge of the entire platoon stood up and held one of the railings as the ship descended "Soldiers of the Empire we are here on the planet of Yegoh, this planet was part of the Confederacy and still has Separatist leanings. Not only that the Black Sun Syndicate has taken hold and have created a large black market for weapons aiding these rebels. We and the rest of the Company are part of a crackdown effort to rid the Galaxy of this seditionist and traitors. There is a town that we are fully aware of having traitors in their midst and are ready for a fight."

Lieutenant Bo Sedel walked over and looked at him "Sergeant your goal is to find and capture this woman." He showed BM a hologram of a sand colored Zabrak woman with two small horns on her forehead and a dozen spikes running alongside a thing strip of hair. "We want her alive BM 1459."

"Understood Lieutenant." BM 1459 responded as he looked out the windows of the transport and saw three TIE fighters from the Victory Class Star Destroyer called the Star Lance fly down towards the town and fire indiscriminately. Several buildings began to burn as the five transports ships landed.

"Go, go, go serve your Emperor with pride and fervor!" Sedel shouted to them and took out his laser pistol from his holster while BM 1459 and the rest of the soldiers stood up and grabbed their weapons. BM 1459 grabbed his blaster rifle and looked at his men "You know your duty, as men of the Empire you will only advance, do not turn back. NEVER TURN BACK!"

The doors of the shuttles opened and dozens of Stormtroopers came pouring out of the vessels. BM 1459 shot his rifle killing two rebels immediately and smashing part of a barricade. The traitors of the town were an amalgamation of many races. As he ran forward BM 1459 counted several Twi'leks, a Quarren, and two Bothans among the dead. But their varied homes of origin would do them no good in the end and they would never see their homewolrd again.

BM 1459 ducked down as he saw a laser blast whizz by him. He looked up and saw a Sniper on a roof. The sniper fired again killing a Stormtrooper by him. "DE 5386 use your thermal detonator on that building." A Stormtrooper nodded and after firing several shots at a running separatist readied himself and threw the explosive. It landed right by the sniper and exploded and started an inferno catching on several other buildings.

BM 1459 saw movement inside a tent and ran towards it as most of the town was killed or began to surrender the battle was over. The hut was made of mud and wood and had a leather flap "Savages," BM thought to himself as he moved the flap.

He saw a arm with a bladed weapon come at him and he deftly moved out of the way and grabbed it. He turned and was eye to eye with the woman he was hunting. He was pleasantly surprised when he found her so easily.

"I was looking for you surrender and you will be treated fairly." He tried to sound as reasonable as possible hoping this enemy of the Empire would just lay down her weapons and surrender. He was sorely disappointed. She punched him with her other arm forcing him to step backwards as he shook his head. He saw she was beginning to run and grabbed her waist and threw her on the ground. She gasped for air and gave a weak kick against his leg.

The kick did nothing and only allowed BM time and aimed his gun at her. "Now do you surrender?"

She gave a sarcastic smile as she lifted her hands and dropped the blade "I am surprised normally you Imperials kill first and maybe ask questions later to the survivors."

BM 1459 lifted her up still with the rifle to her head "You have some importance hence you being alive unlike most of your friends." He brought her outside and she saw the people either being piled up or put on the shuttles to be sent for interrogations. BM 1459 saw water welling up in her eyes that she quickly blinked away.

"So am I expecting what they are?" She turned to him with rage in her face.

"Not quite Aima Corr, you will be taken with us to the Capital of this mudball." Lieutenant Sedel marched forward flanked by four Stormtroopers. He leaned very close to her face as he spoke.

"How do you know my name Imp?" Her eyes were alight with rage and BM made sure she would not try to escape and attack him. Sedel grinned as he shook his head "You have a record longer that a Star Destroyer. Do you really think you could hide from the Empire? BM 1459 you will take her to the Capital, here is the map for the way."

"What about the rest of the squad sir? Should we not just use a transport?"

"No Sergeant, if we fly here the transport may very well be shot down and a large squad of Stormtroopers simply cries out for an ambush, but the Commander hopes that you will be unnoticed I have full confidence and I personally volunteered you for this you have never failed before and I doubt you will now."

"Very well sir, do I leave immediately?"

"Yes, good luck BM 1459."

"Whee just me and Stormy." BM 1459 was never good with humor but could tell she was being sarcastic.


End file.
